Brian Mathis
Brian Mathis is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Baram Dai Aron Disdia *All Out!! (2016) - Principal (ep1) *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Theseus, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Darius Baer Walbrunn, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Assistant Director (ep21), Senpai (ep10), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Reporter (ep1), Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Makita (ep1), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Fujioka, Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Ryuho Gash, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017-2018) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Kozlov (ep2) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Teruhiko Niigaki *Fairy Tail (2016) - Macao Conbolt *Fractale (2012) - Daidara, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Focker, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Yasumasa *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Teacher (ep14), Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Maurice (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Ming Hua (ep17), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Dr. Donato (ep10), Editor (ep5), Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Hideo Yasuda (ep6) *Hero Tales (2011) - Keiro, Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Byzante, Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Detective (ep3), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Kayvān *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Kunimi (Announced) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Monkey D. Garp, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Bacchus *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Cafe Owner (ep1), Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Macho Man B (ep6) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Narrator, Saheita (ep13) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Senran Kagura - Ikaruga's Father *Shangri-la (2012) - Mr. Take, Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Iwao (ep21.5), Yuzuki (ep15), Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Arthur (ep17), Pharoah (ep3) *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Ben *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Brophs, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Four-Eyes 2 (ep13), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Edoyama *Toriko (2013) - Mansom, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Monkey D. Garp 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Osamu Narasawa *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Fumihiko Makabe *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Macao Conbolt *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Sizzler *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Monkey D. Garp *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Monkey D. Garp *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Narrator *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Mamuro (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Narrator, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (78) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2019. Category:American Voice Actors